


【杉雄】a夢老師的性教育教室

by sunnyqma



Category: Doraemon (Manga), ドラえもん | Doraemon (Anime 2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyqma/pseuds/sunnyqma
Summary: 哆啦a夢覺得不好好教他們真的不行。





	【杉雄】a夢老師的性教育教室

1.  
＊時間設定在出木杉英才和野比大雄已經交往後。

「大雄，睡了嗎？」夜深了，哆啦a夢從百寶袋拿出一個東西。  
「怎麼啦，哆啦a夢？」大雄從地鋪上起身，戴起眼鏡。  
「現在你長大了，所以我想漸漸教導你一些爸爸媽媽不敢教你的知識。」哆啦a夢說，「尤其你現在是跟小杉交往，這是我在未來沒有預設到的。」  
「我還在做夢嗎？」大雄揉了揉眼睛，忍不住質疑。  
「沒有，你沒有在做夢，」哆啦a夢笑著搖搖頭，「明天叫上小杉一起來學。」

這集就叫「a夢老師的性教育教室」了，真的沒辦法在電視上播給小孩子看。  
如果要放深夜時段倒是沒什麼差。

小杉來到了大雄家門口，今天正巧是大雄的爸媽都不在的日子，他煞有介事地按了門鈴。  
今天大雄說哆啦a夢要舉辦性教育教室，他當然是準備好要來怒學一波。

大雄探出頭來，然後有些臉紅的說：  
「進來吧，小杉。」

小杉感到有些不對勁，但還是進去。  
他進門後，才發現大雄只穿了一條內褲，他們快快地奔上樓，而哆啦a夢早已準備萬全。

「好久不見…...哆啦a夢？」小杉看著哆啦a夢一身不尋常的打扮。  
「今天請叫我a夢老師。」哆啦a夢咳了一聲。  
他身著一身輕便的黑色女用內衣內褲，帶著火辣的BDSM面具，還手持一根皮鞭。  
「這是……燕尾服蒙面俠？」  
「咳，不是。」哆啦a夢搖頭，「叫我a夢老師。」  
等到小杉也脫到只剩一件內褲，他繼續說：

「既然兩位同學都到齊了，那麼今天的a夢老師性教育教室就此開始。」  
大雄和小杉捧場的鼓掌著。  
「兩位同學先前有嘗試過做愛，我猜想都是臨時起義吧？」  
大雄和小杉臉紅著互看了一眼，然後點點頭。

「臨時起義造成的性愛後果是很可能會受傷，即使是插入方很溫和，在摩擦的過程中還是容易受傷。」哆啦a夢從百寶袋中拿出兩個瓶子，「兩位請看，好寶寶潤滑液！」  
他在大雄和小杉面前展示。

「有分男男款和男女款，在此說明，H漫中的初次做愛就很美好那是錯的！被插入方不論是男是女都應該做好潤滑！潤滑並不是只方便插入方插入，而是為了雙方的歡愉！」  
小杉一臉欲哭無淚。

「大雄啊，之前那次……很抱歉。」他連忙說。  
「沒關係的，小杉。」大雄笑了笑，「你很溫柔啊，我沒事的。」

此時哆啦a夢用皮鞭打了他們兩個的頭一下。

「別因喜歡對方就做了不好的示範啊！」他嚴厲的說。  
「嗚嗚嗚好啦，a夢老師好嚴格。」大雄哀了一聲。

「再來麻煩兩位出示一下你們的指甲。」嚴格的a夢老師說。

小杉和大雄伸出手，放在他的面前。

「大雄因為昨天才剪過，所以合格。」他點點頭，「小杉你的要再短一點。」

小杉點點頭，接過哆啦a夢遞來的指甲剪，剪了起來。

「好的，合格！」哆啦a夢看著小杉剪好的指甲，滿意的點點頭。

「課堂一主要交的是：潤滑的重要性，這個好寶寶潤滑液的全名是『好寶寶情投意合催情潤滑液』，適合在兩人情投意合的情況下使用。因為他有催情的作用。」他說，「大雄！跟我們報告今早的成果。」  
大雄臉紅了一下。  
「喔……喔。」他害羞的說，「我有事先，先把裡外都清洗乾淨了，多虧有a夢老師的幫忙。」  
小杉整個人都不太好，也臉紅了起來。

「你怎麼用的？」他忍不住問。  
「等等等！問問題等到實作的時候再問。」哆啦ａ夢搖了搖手，「你只要知道大雄為你做很多準備就好。」  
「啊，是的。」小杉的臉還是很紅。

「這裡是潤滑圖卡，」哆啦a夢把圖卡秀出來，「小杉同學先前也有觀察過碰到那邊大雄同學會很開心嘛？」  
「唔……有的。」小杉紅著臉看了大雄一眼。

「那我們複習一下流程，兩位同學就可以實作囉！」哆啦a夢毫不害臊的說，「接下來都要跟我複誦。」

「是！」大雄和小杉連忙說。

「寶寶潤滑不可少，場前歡愉氣氛好。」哆啦a夢念到。  
「寶寶潤滑不可少，場前歡愉氣氛好。」大雄和小杉複誦。

「步驟一. 輕柔對準擠進去。」  
大雄和小杉複誦了一次。

「步驟二. 緩緩拓寬不要怕。」  
大雄和小杉又複誦。

「步驟三. 情話綿綿輕輕吻。」  
複誦完後是最後步驟。

「步驟四. 尋找其中敏感處。」

哆啦a夢做出了一個拭淚的動作。

「太好了，課程一你們都聽懂了。」他開心的說，「那麼接下來的實作時間，就不打擾你們了。」

說完他走出去，緩緩地拉上門。

這集也順利地結束了。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家收看，我們下集再見。


End file.
